DaveKat Shitfic
by MasterZuZu
Summary: One shot wrteen for a friend with the prompts: *punches him in the face* "TELL ME UR CRUSH MAGGOT" and "kiss me you absolute bastard" rated M for language


Karkat was done. 100% done. So fucking done he was making every completed object in existence seem incomplete when compared to how fucking he was done at this moment. He was more than done, he was pissed, he was irrational and sick and tired of a certain knight of time's bullshit. As if the teasing, bad music and that fucking cute face were not enough. No, now there was something he wasn't telling Karkat, and it was driving the troll up the wall.

And the way he slipped it into conversation as if it wasn't even that important. Karkat grabbed at his hair in frustration, '_no more, no more of this bullshit'_. What was driving Karkat more nuts than usual? What could Dave possibly do that Karkat could just not get over? A simple confession is what. Karkat started marching his way over to where he knew Dave would be as he thought over those stupid words and it all replayed in his head. "_oh by the way Karkat, I am crushing on one of the losers in this meteor"_. Would Dave tell Karkat who that '_loser'_ is? Of course he fucking wouldn't. No matter how many times Karkat tried he was shut down. Everytime, and Dave always had that stupid smirk on his face that just drove Karkat crazy. But maybe for once not too bad of a crazy? karkat facepalmed deciding that was the dumbest thought he has ever had as there is no such thing as a crazy that wasn't completely and utterly the worst shit to be dragged through his life.

Karkat stomped into the room, making sure his presence would be noticed through his foot steps alone. His eyes did not leave his target sitting at the table pretending he didn't notice Karkat. Which is bullshit, how could he not notice how loud Karkat was being? Even if he had his earphones in rapping to himself? It was all an act and karkat was not going to fall for it. He continued towards Dave and did not miss a beat as he close enough to finally swing his fist into Dave's face. As soon as Karkat's punch landed he yelled "TELL ME YOUR CRUSH MAGGOT!".

The punch caused Dave to fall backwards off the chair onto the ground. His earphones fell out and his glasses had already half fallen off his face as he looked up in shock at his attacker, the words not computing with him. "karkat what the actual fuck, I was in the zone. What was that even for, I haven't even bugged you today.", Dave drew his eyebrows together as Karkat continued to tower over him. Karkat had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot on the ground looking down. "First, you have been bugging me non-stop for months now, and second, I told you to tell me your crush...Maggot."

"I already told you, not happening. Is this really what this is all about, me not telling you?"

"Yes, so just tell me already you dipshit, I am losing my shit!"

"Give me one good reason why I should.", Dave let his glasses fall off his face so that he could look Karkat in the eyes. Karkat was stumped by what to say to Dave, he had no good reason besides it was driving him nuts, and finding a reason was no easy task when he could see Dave's eyes. What did the human do this to him? He hated Dave, right? Karkat sighed and dropped to his knees in front of Dave. "I don't have a good reason. Just stop being an ass and tell me.", Karkat continued to hold Dave's gaze as Dave sat up. "So you decided that you would punch me? You really are an absolute bastard, you know that right?"

"SHUT UP!", Karkat looked down pouting, a light blush touching his cheeks. Dave reached over to cup Karkat's face with one of his hands forcing the troll to look up again. "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM ME AND STOP TOUCHING ME!", Karkat's blush deepened, causing his face to turn bright red. "Shut up and kiss me you absolute bastard.", and with that Dave pressed his lips against Karkat's, his only thought being '_fuck it'._ Karkat was so flustered and shocked that he didn't know what to do, even then Dave continued to kiss Karkat. karkat's hand went to Dave's shirt to push him away, but instead found himself pulling the human closer, closing his eyes.

Dave broke away from the kiss but kept himself close, "Was that a good enough answer jackass?". Karkat pulled Dave back down for another quick kiss. "No, but I think I got the idea maggot."

"Bastard."

"Fuck you."

"Okay.", and once again Dave was wearing the smug smirk that made Karkat want to punch him in the face. But that was okay cause that smug smirk was for Karkat and Karkat alone. That was enough to make the troll smile back at pathetic human before him. His dipshit matesprit.


End file.
